Angel
by Vinyl Mono
Summary: Sesshomaru's been crushing over this certain girl. And well he asks her out to a drive in movie and she accepts read if you want to find out how it turns out and if she'll fall in love with him back! Short story.


Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

I'm seventeen a junior going on senior at Midoriko HighSchool. Now over the past few days I've been noticing this certain girl in one of my classes. She was sortof the quiet shy type not very much loud or outgoing but she just had this affect on me that I couldn't control. Every night was like a curse but it also felt like a spell was placed on me, I'd dream about her constantly, and sometimes I'd stay up so late thinking about her that I've trained myself into being a professinal insomniac. During one of our classes Mr. Sato was going on and on about who knows what I was barely paying any attention at all, sure I was writing down all the notes into my spiral but I couldn't help thinking about that raven haired quiet angel that sat across from me. Her beautiful face just kept popping into my mind and wouldn't leave, and then my temptation began to arrouse me, calling me so softly. 'Just look at her...'

'You know you want to...'

'Come on just one peek and then you can go back to writing...'

I couldn't help it anymore, this feeling kept bothering me and it flustered me I've never felt this way before especially toward some human girl and it began to make me angry.I was hoping on it just to be a quick stolen glance but once I turned my head to the right and my amber eyes layed upon her I couldn't help but stare. She was the most beautiful lovely looking creature I'd ever seen. She was atleast paying attention writing down her notes like a behaved student, thankfully her sweet dark hershey eyes were facing downward unaware of me. I couldn't stop myself from letting my fist prop my cheek up as I leaned over to the side. I could just imagine by the hypnotic state I was in that my eyes must have turned into a hazy color and I bet I was putting on a humiliating, goofy, lovesick, smile too. But I didn't care I was off in my own world now dreaming I was holding hands in an open field with that raven haired angel or flying in the clouds with her and oh shit she's looking straight at me!

There I was just minding my own business writing down what Mr.Sato had given us on the projecter for our daily afternoon of Astronomy notes. I was near done writing with no stop in a paragraph about black holes, when all of a sudden this feeling popped into my brain.  
'You're being watched ' I switched my eyes upward placing my pen down and sharply turned to the left of me to where I felt like whoever was watching me was there. And sure enough he was. He was a inu youkai I could tell with the most handsomest long silver hair that stopped at his mid-back, he also featured two red scars on both his cheeks and a purple crescent moon emblemling his forehead. What really got my attention was those two cat like amber eyes that incesstantly stared at me, it kinda scared me and caused me to become uncomfortable at first thinking this guy maybe a total perv like the freshman Miroku; but this felt all too different from that it was almost like this guy was staring straight at my soul and saw something that had made him happy. I didn't want to be rude but I was just a tad bit squimish I've never had a guy stare at me the way this inu youkai was..and he was smiling so sweetly yet sorta funny at me that I just had this uncontrolable urge to smile at him.

Once her eyes flashed upward to stare into mine, I froze completely stiff as a board with nothing, not even a book thrown at me would cause me to fall at that moment when she looked at me. I could tell she was embrassed maybe even alittle shy I guessed. I couldn't blame her being stared at is not everyone's favorite thing but oh the way she stared at me made my heart beat in the most constant thuds that I felt that it was going to explode right out of my chest now and then. Suddenly oh my gosh she's..she's actually smiling at me! 'THUD! THUD! THUD!' Three more thundering heart beats had occured at that moment. That smile of hers just made all my worries and troubles go away at that moment I felt so peaceful and tranquil at that shy yet brightening smile of hers, that beautiful angel... BANG!

I have no idea what just happened all of a sudden I just smiled at him and the next mintue his head began slipping out of his hand and he banged it directly onto his desk. My face flushed and I frowned, Did I do something wrong? Did I upset him? No if I did make him mad he wouldn't have been smiling at me like that. Why was he smiling at me anyway? He brought his head back up and his cheeks are so red right now and everybody is laughing at him, plus Mr.Sato isn't too pleased about it at all. I couldn't help it he looked just so innocent and kinda cute when he blushed with embrassment I just had to..to..giggle just one or two..or three...

BANG! Once my head came into contact with the desk I knew my life was over...especially once everyone's laughter had rung through my ears. I hope...no.. she saw it completely! I quickly faced her seeing she was giggling too at me! I was so embrassed and ashamed of myself that I felt the burning red spots take upon my cheeks. I frowned deeply staring off into space feeling my dreams of her crashing into a million pieces. I guess she must have seen me do this;out of the corner of my eye she seemed to be ashamed of herself as well and turned around not to face me, her face was completely flushed. Either it was pity for me or she was humiliated to be staring at by a guy who couldn't even keep a straight face at her.

"Alright, alright that's enough everyone" Mr.Sato hushed down. Mr.Sato turned his narrow eyes upon me with a look of utter distaste. "Mr.Tashio you'll be seeing me after class for a twenty-mintue detention."

"OooooooooOOOOOoo" all the other juniors childishly howled staring in my direction.

I narrowed my eyes at them, growling furiously at each one that dare try and laugh at me again and then see if they want to toy with me some more. But the one person I was really focused on was that girl, she was still alittle flushed and continued writing without even a glance back at me. She must hate me now. Who wouldn't? I did something that completely ruined my reputation and social life even more so. Now who would want to hang out with a guy who fell flat on his face after the girl of his dreams just smiled at him! I feel so stupid right now...

Oh know what have I done! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! He must me hate so much! I don't blame him...I feel so guilty it's all my fault he fell and banged his head!

Once the laughter had died down for awhile and ten mintues or so had passed the bell had rung telling everyone it was time to celebrate it was the end of school not to mention a Friday. The kids hurridly in a blind rush ran out of class with Let's go to a concert! Let's get high! Let's go to beach! SLEEPOVER! MOVIES! MALL! VANDALISE TEACHERs PROPERTY! warped their minds. I was still seated at my head dented desk waiting and passing the time by finishing up my homework, but all the while I had to keep thinking of that girl.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Huh?" I awoke staring up at Mr.Sato who was holding his brief case.

"You can go now detention is over."

I walked out stopping once I approached my locker to store my finished homework away in it. 'No one's going to let me live this down..' I sighed making it out the doors into the almost empty parking lot. 'She's probably laughing and telling all her friends right now, of how an idiot I acted infront of her and scaring her off with that stupid smile I gave her...' I gruffly thought while taking out my car keys to unlock my red sports car. I was about to swing open the door when someone had softly tapped my shoulder. I froze up startled at who I feared it was, doubtingly,hoping it was, and praying it wasn't crossed my mind once I pivoted around to face whoever it was... and yes there she was my quiet angel girl, staring up at me with those big innocent chocolate hershey eyes and red flushing cheeks. That was enough to cause my heart beating out of chest again at being in her presence and my usual tall and straight posture to melt weak in the knees. None the less I stared down at her dominating over her just a few inches and she stared up at me she had appeared nervous at first but took a breath before speaking directly at me.

"I'm sorry about what was entirely my fault. I shouldn't have smiled at you, I didn't know you'd slip and I feel just so bad about embrassing you like that in class, I truly am sorry."

She expressed guiltly sighing with relief once it all came out and the weight being lifted off her shoulders but not just yet she had to see how he would respond to her humble apology.

I stared unbelieving at her she...she was sorry..now this only made me feel even worse in my position. I turned around hating to admit this but too afraid to even face her in the eye now.I supported myself over the roof of the car.

She had watched him turn around about to think he was just going to ignore her until he finally spoke.

"Look you're not the one who should be apologizing, I am-

"But I-" she looked up at his backside with a confused expression.

"Look you..." I suddenly turned around to face her feeling stupid for not knowing her name. "I was the one staring at you in the first place, I must have scared you and it was rude of me so there.. I'm sorry."

I turned back around to rest on the roof of the car. Knowing now that she's gonna think I'm a total jerk for being so harsh with her in words but I can't help it that's who I am when I plant my first foot forward. I suddenly turned to my right hearing her approach me even closer, she was standing beside me this time resting herself too on the car roof.

"But you can't be sorry, I am" her eyes were begging for my forgiveness.

"It wasn't your fault so stop apologizing it was mine" I briskly replied getting abit angry with this feeble argument.

She sighed tiredly"Look how about we just both agree that it was both are fault and we forgive eachother for it?" she stared up at me pulling some raven hair strands that were being careened by the breeze behind her ear.

"Fine" I firmly agreed.

We stood there for about a mintue in silence until she uneasily began to shake her foot against the blacktop repeatly thinking of something else to say.

"So um what's your name?" she asked looking up at him.

'Thud!' went another heartbeat.

"Sesshomaru" I answered thankfully without a fear or a tremble quivering my voice.

"Hmm I like that name, it's pretty" she smiled at him just like she did in class.

"Really?" I stupidly grinned both happy and surprised.

"Yea" she continued to smile, oh how I loved it, it just made her even more special to me.

"What's yours?" I coughed turning to face forward and back to her so my stupid grin would leave.

"Rin."

That name, her name that I longed to know, I finally do know and will forever be kept close to my heart. Rin...it just sounded so much like that of an angel and I could just picture her dressed in a glowing white gown, feathery wings behind her and a gold halo ontop as she played a heavenly tune on the harp. Rin...

"I..I like your name too Rin..it's..it's..beautiful" I faced her a small smile played at my lips once I saw her cheeks quickly blush.

'Did he just call me beautiful? ' Rin turned away from him to focus outward,she nervously kept stroking her raven hair that fell at her shoulder, and she grinned kinda giddish at the new butterflies that were fluttering freely about her stomach.

I stared at her,she was grinning in thought, now was the time to ask her, I had too, I must if it was the only chance to be with her. I mustered up all the courage I had left in me to ask her my yearning, burning question.

"Uh Rin?"

"Yes?" she grinned up at him.

'Thud.'

"Would you...

'Thud.'

"I mean if you really wanted to..to..

'Thud.'

"Go out on a date with me tonight?"

"A date?" Rin stared up at the guy she had just met today in complete shock.

"Yea we could go to the drive-in movie theatre..." Sesshomaru nervously averted his eyes placing his arm behind his neck. But he faced her with the question arising fearful that she would deny or say no or even worse she's already has a boyfriend. "Do you want to go with me that is?"

'Aww...' Rin couldn't help but think that of him as she stared into his amber puppy now like eyes. ' He sounded so innocent' she thought. 'But should I go I only met him just right now and we barely know one another..' Rin frowned but then another thought kept her spirits high.  
'So...what Sesshomaru is the first guy to come around to you and he was staring at you in class right? That obivously means he likes you so go ahead, have fun, you know right now he's a good enough guy and he is being so sweet to you just go with him.'

"Okay Sesshomaru I'll go out with you" Rin warmly smiled up at him now not leaning against the car anymore.

My eyes went wide, she actually said yes! I couldn't believe it not in a million years. "Really! Okay how about I pick you up at seven:thirty tonight and we can go to the drive-in" I was stupidly grinning again but I didn't care she had said yes and that was all that mattered to me.

"Alright, sounds good I'll see you till then, bye" Rin gave him her address and waved before walking off down to her own car. She smiled with a giggle at hearing him shout with joy "Yes!"

7:30

I pulled up beside her house and got out to ring the doorbell. My legs went weak again once I pressed it and heard footsteps coming up to answer the door. To say I was dressing formally is like saying cats and dogs go together.I was just wearing a plain white T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, I don't have any american eagle or collared like clothes so this was the best I could come up with. It may not be too snappy but at least it's respectable. Suddenly the door slowly swung open and there Rin stood smiling brightly up at me. I was completely lost for words right about then she was so lovely, she wore a yellow dress with flowers embroidered on it, but even if she were dressed in rags my feelings for her would never change.

"Hey..." she softly said twisting a strand of her hair.

"H-Hi.." I stuttered for the first time in my life. My whole body started to have chills running up my spine and my legs shook like I was suffering from hypothermia.

"Rin! Is that your date?" a female voice was heard inside and suddenly a tall girl appeared behind Rin.

"So..your Rin's date huh?" the girl narrowed her eyes at Sesshomaru.

"Yes Kikyo this is my date Sesshomaru" Rin interdouced.

Kikyo gave him a nasty spiteful look, Sesshomaru frowned giving her back the same smug look.

"You don't sell drugs do you?" Kikyo curtly asked chewing loudly on her Juicy Fruit gum.

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru arched his eyebrow glaring at Kikyo.

"KIKYO!" Rin flushed with full embrassment.

"Come on Rin we'd better be going" Sesshomaru's glare never left Kikyo's.

"Don't worry Kikyo I'll be fine. I love you, goodbye!" Rin quickly hugged her and quickly turned around walking off the porch followed by Sesshomaru.

"Alright Rin be safe! You'd better protect her!" Kikyo shouted at Sesshomaru before shutting the door.

"I'm so sorry for what my sister had said, she's alittle over protective of me" Rin explained as they walked to the sports car.

"Oh it's okay Rin as long as Kikyo keeps her distance from me I'll be fine with her."

Rin giggled placing her hand on the side door about to open it.

"Wait Rin let me" I opened the car door for her.

"Oh thankyou" she smiled a bit surprised and grateful at his politeness. She stepped into the car taking the shotgun seat.

"Your welcome" he warmly smiled before closing the door, and then walked around inbfront of the car to sit at the wheel.

'He's so kind...' Rin thought with her heart beating watching him start the ignition purring.

"Hey!" a silver haired dog earred hanyou suddenly popped out of no where behind Rin's seat.

"Ahh!" Rin squealed in shock at the sudden surprise.

"I think you scared her."

Rin turned confused seeing a black haired girl about the same age as the hanyou sitting in the back seat with him covering her mouth so not to laugh.

Sesshomaru sighed rolling his eyes as he backed up and drove down the road to the drive-in theatre.

So I finally was able to gather up all the courage I held left for the girl I loved to ask her out on a date nothing too fancy just to a drive in and it's my first date with a girl, my freaking first date and my step-mom just had to force me to bring my stupid little brother along with us including his little girlfriend too. Come on! This is so unfair if Inuyasha does anything to embrass me infront of Rin I swear I'll kill him...

"So are you Sesshomaru's girlfriend?" Inuyasha asked smirking at Rin knowing he was making Sesshomaru angry by hearing the growl arising from him.

"Uh..."

"She must be Inuyasha why esle would she be with your brother" the black haired girl whispered in his ear.

"No duh Kagome.." Inuyasha sneered. Kagome whacked the back of his head. "Ou! What the hell did I do?" he turned back to Kagome who was angrly huffing and folding her arms.

I sighed rolling my eyes, those two were beginning to give me a major headache. "Will you two shut up geez you guys sound like an old married couple!" I barked.Suddenly I heard giggling and looked out the corner of my eye to see Rin laughing. I smirked staring at her in her happiness, I had made her laugh. ME! I grinned bringing my eyes back onto the road.

"What?" the two faced eachother blushing badly before finally pulling away from eachother's gaze.

"So Sesshomaru what are we seeing?" Rin asked as they pulled in a good front row spot just as the commercials had come on the big screen. Many cars were parked everywhere along with people, mostly couples, sitting down on pinic blankets in areas were no cars were allowed to park.

"Oh..it's called The OutSiders" Sesshomaru turned to face her. (a/n okay I know that movie isn't a really good make out one or w/e but hey it's one of my fav.'s and I couldn't come up with anything else good)

"Oh I've always wanted to see this movie after I read the book" Rin smiled with glee up at him, her hershey eyes shimmered.

"That's good..." I smiled knowing now this date was gonna be perfect.

"Ew...you read!" Inuyasha disgustly gapped his mouth open staring at her like she was crazy, while he was getting out of the car.

"Inuyasha!" I angerly scolded. How dare that little mutt!

"Oh it's okay Sesshomaru" Rin reassured.

"Huh?" I looked at her as if she'd gone mad.

"Inuyasha's just too dum to understand how to read" she narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha playfully teasing.

"What!" Inuyasha huffed angerly.

I let out a small laugh and then quickly covered over it with a big smirk across my face, Rin must have seen this because she gave me a quick smile before staring back at a dumbfounded Inuyasha.

"Oooohaha burn!" Kagome cracked up.

"Er.. shutup Kagome.." Inuyasha growled. Inuyasha took aproxmiatly five seconds to calm down his rage. "Sesshomaru, Kagome and me are gonna be sitting outside to watch so yea we'll just meet you after it ends" Inuyasha stepped out of the car, but not before helping Kagome step out by letting her take his hand. "So we'll leave you two love birds alone" Inuyasha puckered his lips mockingly before slamming the door shut.

I bit my lip, cheeks burning not with a blush okay yea I was blushing but also with anger at that stupid little twerp.

Rin gulped blushing badly at Inuyasha's witty remark and just kept her eyes forward on the screen playing a commerical.

' Quick think of something to say to break this very bad awkwardness!'

"So I guess we both have annoying siblings huh?" Rin confidently looked up at Sesshomaru.

This made me look at her and grin with a chuckle "Yea Inuyasha's a total pain. I'm sorry he had to come with us, my step mom made me, I hope he isn't ruining your good time is he?" he spoke seriously but worry shown all over his face. 

"Oh know he's not I'm really having fun with you" Rin smiled, causing my heart to melt, she's actually happy being with me that's a good start!

I dreamily sighed drumming my fingers against the wheel. "That was really funny how you told off Inuyasha like that, I probably would have never thought of that" I grinned at her.

"Oh yea don't mention it little brat needed a good talking too" she grinned shaking her small fist.

I chuckled "You're really funny."

Rin smiled while biting her lip, her heart beating ever so faster at his kind complement. "Thanks" she still confindently smiled at him though it was hard trying to hide her undenying blush of sheepishness.

We stopped talking and faced forward the movie was now playing.I watched the compelling movie with full interest but with each thudding heart beat my temptation began to arrouse me again and I kept stealing glances back at Rin then to the screen. Rin was paying no attention at what he was doing, only absorbed fully in the movie. After about fifteen mintues Sesshomaru glanced again at her only because he heard her move. She had crossed her left leg tightly over her right one, and wrapped her arms around her body shivering as she tried to sit still.

Sesshomaru leaned in an inch from her face and softly whispered "You cold?"

Rin took her eyes away from the screen and up at him nodding shiverishly "Uh-huh."

"I'll be right back" and with that Sesshomaru left out the car and went to open his trunk.

'What's he doing?' Rin thought puzzled looking out the window only to see him shut the trunk and come back around the left side to his seat.

"Here" he replied after closing the side door and handing her something.

"Huh?" she unraveled the denim clothing to see he had given her a navy jacket to wear. She smiled brightly quickly bundling herself up in the jacket. The sleeves were alittle too big but she didn't mind it only would help on making her warmer.

"Thankyou Sesshomaru" Rin leaned up to whisper in his ear.

I stiffened, a little gasp choked at my thoart and now I was the one who was shaking at hearing the soft voice whisper so soothingly and gently in my ear.

'Thud' went my exploding heart again.

"No...pra..problem" I turned to her shivering madly.

Rin frowned worridly "Are you okay? Your trembling now."

"Yea really..I'm fine.."

"You sure?" she raised her eyebrow skeptically.

"Yea..don't worry about it."

I just had to turn away from her then I'd stop shivering like some cold, wet, dog. And sure enough it worked, I sighed reliefly leaning back in my comfortable chair, letting my once quavering legs stretch abit.

' He's so kind..' Rin thought with a thoughtful smile sitting back in her seat watching the movie only this time she was switching her eyes back and forth to him and then to the screen.  
She sighed heavily 'I'm on my first date right now and I feel like I'm falling for the guy already...he's so sweet and thoughtful and...and drop dead sexy?' 'Bad Rin!' she mentally slapped herself for thinking of something so vulgar. 'But he is..' one part of her mind told her. 'Just call him handsome or cute, cute works better.' Rin now fully stared up at Sesshomaru surprisingly unaware from him his eyes were now glued to the movie. ' It's strange how we met, we only met today even though we've been in the same class for over three months now and I've barely even took a notice of his existance. That way he was smiling at me, made me feel alittle scared yet none the less I smiled backed at him making his head hit the desk!' She turned her head back to the movie containing in her giggles of witnessing her experience with him reel over in her mind.

Sesshomaru's hearing picked up and he moved only his eyes in the direction to see Rin grinning widely like a maniac (obviously she's trying not to laugh) at the screen. 'Why is she smiling? PonyBoy, Dally, and Johnny are trying to get out of the burning Church and she's smiling at that? '

"Rin why are you smiling?" he just had to ask.

"I'm just..so happy...being with you right now" Rin grinned brightly upward at him and she did mean it he was one of the most nicest guys she's ever met.

I bit my lip, and I could just tell my eyes had grown twice their size. I could feel my cheeks burn of that red blush envaloping over my face. She's happy, she's happy to be with me and...and I am too to be with her.

I looked to the left muttering lowly but atleast audiable enough for her to hear "I'm..I'm..happy too Rin..with you."

Rin couldn't believe what she had just heard, astonishment and utter surprise took upon her at his outright boldness. 'No doubt about it Rin this guy truly likes you, how do you feel about that? ' a voice in her head had asked.  
She frowned troubled 'I..I..don't know..it's so strange I'm just..I feel..'

"Rin?" She had begun to worry me once I had the guts to look back at her she was frowning and shaking her head in uncertainty. Did I say not the right thing?  
"Rin? Rin are you alright?" I shook her shoulder.

"Huh?" startled she stared back up frowning in my eyes. This had made me frown her full of life hershey eyes had now changed into soft sad looking ones.

"I asked if you were alright" I stared deeply into her eyes.

'Oh no I can't look away he's staring so concerningly and so cutely at me!' 'What do I tell him! ' ' Come on Rin pull yourself together THINK!'

"Yea..yea I'm fine.." Rin heavily sighed daringly brushed her head beside his chest snuggling up closer against him.She smiled contently he hadn't pushed her off or pulled away.

Oh my gosh..Alert! She is literally touching you, no she's laying on you! What do I do? I didn't prepare for this to happen! I stood there frozen, rather like stiff as an icecube, chills raced up along my body, the hair rose up on the back of my neck, my heart was willing to explode at any given moment, and I couldn't fight back the irresistable urge to put my arm around her to bring her closer to me. 'I can't do that!' 'Yes you can!' he began to have a battle in the contents of his mind. 'She'll slap me or even worse think I'm some sleazy jerk who's only after her body!' 'No she won't just look at her, she's completely at ease with you why else would she have leaned up closer against you anyway?' I stared down upon her, biting my lip. 'She's so pretty..I just want to...no'  
'Oh come on...what will it hurt to try'  
'My entire hoping relationship with her in the future'  
'Okay...besides that.. I mean just take a chance atleast. You never know'  
'Well I guess...' I gazed down upon her smiling self before slowly lifting up my arm from the back of my seat and began to slowly slip it down.  
'So far so good' I thought just about coming in contact with her shoulder.  
'What are you waiting for hurry up and get it over with'  
'Okay okay!' I lightly bit my tongue letting my arm completely fall over her shoulder, wrapping her abit closer to me.

"Hm?" Rin's eyes widened feeling an arm slip around her shoulder. Her heart pounded heavily seeing it was Sesshomaru's and shyly gazed up at him.At seeing her turn up to look at him,Sesshomaru sharply swung his head forward to the screen. He cleared his thoart and she could make out in the dark a timid blush creeped upon his facial features. She looked back at the screen grinning at how cute he looked right now, the only thing she felt was right and what her heart was telling her to do was just snuggle her head up closer which she did so.

'Thud...'

She didn't slap me nor yell at me, no words could describle how happy I felt right now.And once she nuzzled her head up more I felt like I was shocked by some electric current zapping in my body.  
We stayed like that for about half an hour until the movie had ended, the credits began to appear scrolling up the screen. I unhappily lifted my arm off of her as she pulled away to give a yawn and strecth out her arms. It was like I was holding onto her forever.

"Come on let's get my brother and I'll drop you back home" I sighed getting out.

"Okay" Rin tiredly yawned again following after him.

We began to walk around the field while people began to pack up and drive out for the night. 

"Where could they be? We've been searching for like ten mintues.."

Rin nodded scanning the area until spotting a dog earred silver head and a black haired head. "Oh my gosh Sesshomaru look..." Rin pointed off in the distance kinda away from were all the other people were sitting at.

"Wha-oh lord..." Sesshomaru gapped his mouth open at seeing his little brother making out with Kagome! What the hell! He's just a freshman, my stupid, obnoxious, brother's a freshman and he's getting some mouth action! What the heck! Did the world end already? And oh my gosh did Inuyasha just slip her the tongue!

Rin giggled at Sesshomaru's expression. "Wow your really surprised."

Sesshomaru looked down at her "You know suprised is an understatement more like I'm dead set in a coma right now!"

Rin bent down laughing her head off, and Sesshomaru just plainly smiled at her alittle glint in his eye that he was the one who was causing her to laugh.

"Come on let's go embrass them" Rin giggled and pulled at his sleeve.

"Okay" that made a big grin spread across his face at the thought of we're gonna torture Inuyasha!

"How cute.." Rin pretended to be surprised by placing her hands at her hips and arched her eyebrow for a motherly like affect.

The two lovers popped their eyes wide open while still mouth to mouth. They gasped in complete horror pushing hurridly away from eachother, blushing up at the two that were smirking at them making them feel even more embrassed than they already were.

"What are you two gawking at?" Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru mostly.

"What do you think Inuyasha I could spot you like a mile away giving her the tongue" Sesshomaru pointed over to Kagome who was guiltly blushing even redder."And believe me it wasn't at all a pretty sight."

Inuyasha stood up drawing his ears back "Just shutup Sesshomaru" he snapped through clenched teeth. Sesshomaru leaning in to Inuyasha's height smirking Inuyasha's face was growing hotter by the second.  
"Whatever. Come on were leaving now" Sesshomaru turned around with Rin following beside him.

"You think we were alittle too hard on them?" Rin smiled looking over her shoulder at seeing Inuyasha place a comforting arm around an embarrassed Kagome's shoulder walking close to her.

"Na...I say we handle that just perfect" Sesshomaru smirked at her onced they stopped at his car.

"Yea..." she nodded with a giggling smile as she opened the side door.

Once Inuyasha and Kagome arrived in the car, Sesshomaru drove out of the parking lot and down the road.

He drove slowly once coming to a familiar street near Rin's house. Before Rin had been looking out the car window enjoying the night scenary until she had fallen asleep.He smiled down at her once stopping at a red light. Her dark eyelashes casted shadows, and she appeared so peaceful like everything was oblivious to her except her dreams. 'She looks so innocent, well I guess we all do when we fall asleep' I thought letting my hand softly brush away some bangs that were in the way of her closed eyes. I traced my hand gently at the curve of her cheek. Suddenly there was a loud beep from the car behind me and I looked up to see the light had turned green. I sighed taking my hand away from her, putting my concentration back on the road and pressed the pedal. I looked up in the rearview mirror a slight smirk came upon my face seeing Inuyasha and Kagome both sleeping soundly on the right corner,they were totally unaware Kagome fell asleep on Inuyasha's lap.

'Those two...' I shook my head but then a question arised in my mind that suddenly troubled me'Would Rin and I ever feel that strongly with eachother like them? I frowned taking a left turn soonly pulling up infront of Rin's house.

"Rin...Rin.." Sesshomaru softly whispered nudging his hand against her shoulder.

"Ni..huh?" Rin slowly cracked her eyes open.

"Come on your home."

"Oh...yawn okay.." Rin sleepily took his hand he extended out to her. She gasped once he pulled her up pretty fast causing herself to trip and hold onto him for support and he held onto her.

'Thud...' my heart pounded.

I don't know how much time passed as we held onto eachother staring deeply in one anothers eyes that emotioned uncertainty and lust.Rin couldn't take her eyes off him and with that she gulped suddenly afraid. At what seemed like an eterinity we both shaded timid blushes and broke away for air.

Rin inhaled and exhaled even breaths. ' My heart is pounding ' Rin placed her hand over her beating heart.

' I can't believe I held her...' Sesshomaru turned away feeling a rush of an electrical current zap through him.

"Umm..." they both turned facing eachother again.

"C-come on I'll walk you up there" Sesshomaru swung his head back around and began to step up on the porch with Rin following silently behind.

Rin stepped infront of him to the door turning back around to face him, he still was abit flushed about what had happened to shortly ago.

"So um did you have a good time?" I asked trying to come up with converstation.

"Yes I had alot of fun thanks for taking me Sesshomaru" Rin smiled gratefully up at him while nervously placing a strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes widened suddenly realizing something.

"Oh yea here's your jacket back, thanks for letting me use it again" Rin hurridly undressed out of it.

"Keep it" he replied quickly.

Rin frowned astonishly her hand that held the jacket began to drop to her side. "No I can't it's yours" she tried to give it back.

"It's okay Rin I already have another one, so you can just keep this one."

Rin frowned unsurely thinking this just isn't right to do. "You sure?"

Her eyes stared up at me so pleadingly it was enough to cause my heart to melt. "I'm sure Rin" I grinned, which caused her to smile happily at me.

"Thankyou Sesshomaru your so.." she had trailed off.

'Thud..'

'What! What I'm I?' I thought anxiously.

"Sweet" her eyes glistened like stars, and her small pink lips curved into a pleasent smile.

'Thud...'

'Sweet...she called me sweet!'

"Really you..you..think..I'm-" I stared at her hand that she suddenly placed over my shoulder. I turned my eyes back to hers that were staring at me with so much lust it caused my heart to beat at sixy per second. (a/n did that make sense?)

"Yea... your a real sweet guy" she said above a whisper. She had become closer now tiptoeing up to my height. I exhaled, my muscles began to tense up, and my heart was racing. Suddenly she crushed her lips up to mine. She's kissing me! Every fiber in my body was pumping with joy. Oh how I've longed for this dream after dream I had of my angel kissing me. And it tasted just like how I imagined it would, the taste of heaven. I closed my eyes enjoying the kiss of a lifetime.

'I did it I kissed him and he didn't even stop me..' Rin slowly parted her lips away her eyes were half opened with a hazy starstruck look in them.

To Sesshomaru's dismay she finally parted from his lips,and he followed his lips out as if still in the kiss trying to catch up. He finally opened his eyes she was still there facing him with a giddy blushing smile.

"I had good time Sesshomaru thankyou for taking me out" she dreamily smiled up in his gaze and turned around to place her hand on the knob.

I don't want this moment to end. Not yet I..I have to kiss her back before she goes. "Rin wait!" he spoke and grabbed her shoulder swirving her around to face him.

"Hm?"

Before Rin could react, Sesshomaru had already brushed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Rin felt like she had melted lost in his hot kiss and she could hear her heart drumming in her ears. He had kissed her for the longest time before finally his lungs were begging for air. Sesshomaru let go but kept an inch away from her lips, Rin closed her eyes still feeling his gentle breath sooth at her skin. They both panted heavily for more air.

"Rin?" I softly cooed. 

"Yes?" she longed to hear.

"Would you like to go out again with me tommorrow ?"

She slowly gazed her eyes upward to face his magic like amber pools that stared so lovingly back at her.

"I'd love to" she smiled softly up at him letting her hand slowly stroke his cheek.

A small purr bellowed in my thoart at her touch. I lovesickly smiled back at her placing my hand over hers and planted a kiss upon it. "I'll call you" I faced back up from her hand to her eyes.

"I won't forget" she smiled promisingly.

I sadly let go of her hand, and she turned around to open the door. She unlocked the knob the door ajared slightly. Rin turned around back to Sesshomaru. "Goodbye Sesshomaru I'll see you tommorrow" she stepped backward waving goodbye with a lovesick smile across her face.

"Yea...tommorrow" I waved lovesickly back at her. I smiled at hearing her giggle before closing the door.

I sighed leaning against the wall, placing my hand over my by now exploded heart.I kept thinking back reliving the events that had just happened between us. Once I walked to my car it felt like I was walking on clouds. I was about to open the side door when my hearing picked up again.The sound was something knocking on glass. I swung my head up, a wide grin spread across my face. Rin was waving goodbye to me in her living room window. She happily grinned at me while waving. I let out a laugh grinning back and waved at her. I suddenly blew a kiss at her while I opened the car door. She smiled sweetly putting her hand out and then closed it catching the kiss I sent her.

'Rin...you truly are my angel.' 


End file.
